According to the National Coffee Association (NCA), 161 million people, or 79% of the adult population in the United States, consumed coffee in the year 2000. The NCA reported that 21 million Americans drank gourmet coffee daily, up from 4.5 million in 1993. According to Robert Nelson, NCA president and chief executive, “young adults (18-24 yrs) are more likely to drink gourmet-coffee beverages on a daily basis than older drinkers.” Young adults purchase an average of 4.6 cups of any type of coffee each day, followed by the 25 to 29 year olds who consume 4.2 cups.
Most coffee purchased is further flavored by the consumer. Currently coffee is flavored primarily through the addition of a liquid creamer. Such creamers are typically packaged in small, plastic, foil-covered containers. The containers are subject to breakage and spoilage, the liquid requires stirring, and the refuse produced is inconvenient and unattractive. Accordingly, there is a need for new ways to add creamer and flavorings to coffee.